third date
by Marii-Se
Summary: TsuKyo/Lemon. Regresan a su casa, pero su cita apenas acaba de comenzar. Kyoko tiene un extraño sentimiento y Tsuna, también pero trata de reprimirlo. Ella le desmostará lo importante de ser sincero, de esa forma y con un poco de suerte te va mucho mejor
1. Chapter 1

Mi otra vez. Bueno he estado con corto tiempo para escribir pero bueno haré lo mejor que pueda. Con este fic pretendo incusar en el mundo de lemon (Si me gusta :P) este mi primero así que tenerme paciencia plis :D. También quiero decir que este primer capi no hay nada de lemon así q no se ilusionen jajaja es solo una introducción, luego le siguen 2 capis más: uno para Tsuna y Kyoko, y el otro para Gokudera y Haru (para lo que les encanta esta pareja) bueno se los dejo

* * *

-No, esta tampoco…mmmm…no…ni esta- eso repetía Nana mientras agarraba una camisa y la tiraba a una pila de ropa que tenía armada desde hace un rato en el cuarto de sus hijo.

-Mamá no crees que estas exagerando- le dijo Tsuna con una gota en la frente viendo a su progenitora descartar todas su camisas. Estaba parado solo vestido de la cintura para abajo.

-Vamos Tsu-kun, no todos los días tienes una cita- estaba feliz y sonrojada con una mano en su mejilla. Tsuna suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

- Pero no es la primera cita, mamá- sentencio- y yo puedo vestirme solo-

-¡Aja!- y levantó un dedo ignorándolo- te pondré un poco de la colonia de tu padre. La voy a buscar- y salió cual niña en navidad.

Tsuna volvió a suspirar, tomo una franela sin mangas roja de la pila de su madre y de la puso, luego busco una camisa de mangan largas azul marino con fina rayas blancas verticales y se abotono los primeros 3 botones de abajo, se subió un poco las mangas y fue al espejo poniéndose su reloj negro y mirando su apariencia, sus jeans claros y zapatos deportivos rojo con blanco lo dejaron satisfecho.

En eso entro Reborn y se sentó en la cama. Tenía una expresión extraña.

-Así que...saldrás con Kyoko otra vez, Tsuna- dijo el bebé

-sí, así es- respondió orgulloso y sonrojado arreglándose la camisa.

-La tercera cita ¿eh?-

-Si

-Sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?-

-¿qué saldremos y será la tercera vez que lo hagamos?- dijo con ironía

-Ja, no es extraño viniendo de ti, Tonto Tsuna- Antes de que Tsuna la reclamase añadió- Todos saben que la tercera cita va más allá de un simple beso- Tsuna seguía confundido así que su tutor se puso en su hombro y le susurro al oído. Tsuna se sobresalto todo rojo y le grito:

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?

-Pero ¿cuál es esa actitud? ¿No me digas que no te han dado "la charla"?- y saco de la nada dos títeres en forma de Hibird y uno tenía un lasito rosa- Verás Tsuna cuando mamá pollito y papá pollito se quiere mucho mucho mucho….-

-Oye no, espera, espera. Yo ya sé de "la charla". Sé lo significa ¿ok? También en la escuela nos dijeron acerca de "eso"-

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?-

-El problema es que eso no va a pasar, tendremos una cita normal a la feria y listo-

-¿es que acaso no quieres?

-No, digo si, digo no….Ah no me confundas- estaba demasiado alterado y su tutor muy divertido.

_En el departamento de Gokudera_

Chico se había alistado y se ponía una camiseta blanca manga larga con símbolos negros rockeros, cuando tocaron a la puerta. El chico secándose el cabello con una toalla fue a abrir. Dio un quejido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shamal?-

-Ah vine a saludar- respondió el Doctor con una sonrisa

-Sí, claro- dijo con sarcasmo y se regreso a su cuarto, no tenía tiempo para él. Le dejo la puerta abierta así que lo tomó como una invitación a pasar. Siguió al chico y se acomodo en la silla del escritorio pero sentado al revés con el espaldar al frente.

-Oí que tienes una cita con Haru-san?-

-Sí, ¿y?-

-También oí que es su tercera cita-

-Sí, ¡¿Y?- a donde quería llegar ese tipo

-Vamos Hayato, tú no eres tan inocente-

-¿Inocente? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- se desesperó-¿Qué es ese interrogatorio? ¿Y qué mierda si tengo una tercera cita? ¿Quieres darte a explicar de una maldita vez?- reclamó.

Shamal suspiro, le hizo una señal a su ex-alumno para que se acercara. Este lo hizo confundido e intrigado bajando la cabeza a su altura para que le susurrara algo que hizo que se alejara todo rojo.

-¡MALDITO DR. PERVERTIDO!-

-Que dices Hayato? Solo te estoy advirtiendo para que seas precavido. Como doctor es mi deber decirte del proceso, las consecuencias, el…-

-Callate!, no quiero oírte más-se puso las manos en los oídos

-Ahí eres un niño-se quejo-tendré que tratarte como tal-saca los títeres de Hibird de la nada-Verás cuando mamá pollito y papá pollito se quieren mucho mucho mucho….

-YO TE ENTENDÍ. ¡DEJA ESOS PUTOS MUÑECOS!-

-Bueno… ya cálmate- se paró poniendo la mano en su escritorio. Camino al lado de un avergonzado y enojado Gokudera, lo revisó y luego tomo un chaleco negro de su closet y lo tiro en su cama- Ponte esto. Me retiro. Ah, algo más- y sonrió- se amable con la chica-

-¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!- Grito y vio como el hombre se iba. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal se desplomo en la cama.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo con lo obsceno? No podía pensar así con Haru. Volteo la cabeza y miró la prenda que le sacó Shamal. Se paró y de la puso. Para ser un viejo pervertido, tenía buen gusto. Lo tenía decidió ignoraría al médico y disfrutaría de su día, o eso intentaría.

_En la casa de Haru_

-¿Estás segura de esto Biachi-san?-

- Esto está muy de moda haru, confía en mí-

-no lo sé- la chica se miro al espejo. Su amiga adulta la había hecho vestir de una forma, como decirlo, atrevida quizás. Unos mini-short negros, una camisa sin tiros muy ajustada azul grisáceo con detalles de rosas en la línea sobre los pechos, su cabello peinado en una cola de caballo de lado derecho cayendo en su hombro, zapatos amarados en el tobillo de punta redondeada con algo de plataforma en la suela y tacón de aguja alto. Si pudiera describirse diría que parecía una de esas estrellas de pop, que bailaban sexy con sus voces provocativas.

-Vamos esto es lo que necesitas para acabar con Hayato-

-Hahi! Haru no quiere hacerla daño a Gokudera-san-

-No hablo de hacerle daño- luego lo pensó- bueno quizás a ambos le duela un poco- La chica no entendía para nada lo que decía- la tercera cita- insistió, pero la otra no capto.

Bianchi se acordó de la inocencia de Haru así que con discreción le dijo de lo que iba el asunto, y esta no lo tomo muy bien

-HAHI! ¡¿Qué significa eso?¡

-Ah no lo sabes. Bueno te explicaré- Si otra vez los títeres- Verás cuando mamá pollito y papá pollito se quieren mucho mucho mucho….

-Hahi Bianchi-san ya sé lo que es "eso". Por favor pare-

-Ahí nunca dejan terminar esta historia-

-¿Bianchi-san no puede estar hablando enserio? Haru no puede así como así entregar la flor de su juventud, la pureza de su cuerpo, la virginidad de su alma- término en tono poético.

-_¿Qué son todas esas locuras? ¿De verdad existen chicas así todavía?- _pensó la pelimorada- bueno si no quieres, puedes reusarte tranquila. Claro, que no es como si se lo estuvieras entregando a cualquiera- le insinuó

Bianchi tenía razón. Para Haru, quien siempre pensó que entregarse de esa manera era muy importante, no podía ocurrírsele mejor persona que no fuera el testarudo guardián de la tormenta vongola. Si quererlo un sonrojo y una sonrisa se grabaron en su rostro, le dio una mirada a su compañera con una decisión, esta le sonrió.

-Bien terminemos de arreglarte- declaro Bianchi.

-Si-

Con los corazones llenos de duda y miedo decidieron seguir.

Los chicos dispuestos a buscar a sus novias, por más que intentaba no lograban sacarse las palabras de sus tutores de la cabeza. Habían despertado un deseo oculto, uno normal y natural, que no solo iba agarrado a la necesidad física de sus cuerpos adolescentes, sino también del sentimiento de entrega y amor que residía en sus almas y corazones puros. Y los dos se pensaban:

_-¿qué debería hacer?-

* * *

_

Ahs adoro hacer sufrir a los muchachos xD me encanta shamal jajajajajaa. lo del chiste de los pollitos nunca dejan terminarlo jum. Comenten!


	2. tormenta eléctrica

_Un apartamento en Namimori_

La puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando entran a la carrera a un joven de cabellera blanca, con aire de frustración y enojo. Un minuto después cruzo el umbral una chica morena. Esta, al contrario del otro, entro de forma tímida y con cautela, como si a donde entrase fuera un campo minado; aunque en esa situación no había mucha diferencia.

Haru vio como su novio tiraba las llaves en una mesita de la pequeña sala y se dirigía a la también pequeña cocina, tomaba un vaso de agua y se lo bebía de un tiro para luego repetir la acción. Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.

-Ne Gokudera-san, ¿no crees que ya has estado molesto por mucho tiempo? Sabes, no es para tanto-

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡Esos tipos prácticamente de desnudaban con la mirada!-

-Hahi! No puedes ser más delicado- dijo sonrojándose

-Calma, "no es para tanto"- dijo imitando su voz

-Oye no remedas a Haru- Reclamó como una niña- Eres de lo peor. La cita fue muy mala, trato de animarte ahora que estamos solos, ¡¿y tú te comportas así?- dicho esto salió de vuelta a la sala.

Gokudera suspiro y se paso la mano por los cabellos tratando de serenarse. Siguió a Haru y vio como esta se ponía su abrigo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Haru se va- pero antes de tocar la perilla una mano lo detuvo. Volteo a verlo, estaba arrepentido

-Perdón, ¿sí? Me exalte con lo que paso. No es tu culpa- Haru lo miró incrédula pero luego sonrió. Estaba perdonado, se abrazaron y ella volvió a su actitud enérgica infantil diciendo que estaba feliz de que estuvieran bien, pero recalcando que se haría de noche y en su casa la esperaban. Gokudera le pidió que se quedara un rato y que luego él la acompañaría, a lo que la chica acepto.

Haru se sentó en el mueble frente a la mesita y a un televisor que no se molesto en prender, mientras Gokudera servía algo de jugo. Era extraño sentir esa calma y silencia luego de todo el alboroto que sucedió esa tarde: Habían ido al cine, y no más entraron y todas la miradas se pusieron en Haru, y no era para menos, se veía hermosa con si fuera famosa, por no decir sexy. Todos los hombres, jóvenes y viejos, se le quedaban mirando de una forma no muy decente que digamos, lo que trajo el descontento de su novio que no paró en todo lo que duro su cita espantando a esa bola de pervertidos, e incluso uno de ellos trato de acercase a Haru mientras el compraba bebidas, por lo que se gano una soberana paliza y la pareja una corrida del lugar por los vigilantes. No había sido la mejor noche.

Pensando en eso, recordaron el motivo principal del problema. La ropa de Haru, y con eso los discursos "subidos de tono" de sus amigos adultos. Se sonrojaron y apenaron. Por la cabeza de ambos empezaron a venir distintas fantasías sobre el otro. Sabían que no era correcto pensar así pero les gustaba mucho hacerlo.

Haru se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse, ya que un calor extraño la empezó a recorrer el cuerpo. Se trataba de la mirada de Gokudera que le había puesto imaginándose todo eso que pensó su contrincante de esa tarde. ¿De verdad deseaba tanto a la chica?

Se acerco a ella sin decir nada, solo se miraron. La cara de ambos estaba con la cara rojiza y sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte de su ahora no tan decente mundo. Se observaron de pies a cabeza y se incitaron a algo que querían que pasara.

Con lentitud, Gokudera acerco su rostro al de Haru hasta que sus labios se tocaron, ejerció presión en estos conforme el beso se volvía más profundo, entreabriendo un poco sus bocas atrapando los labios del otro. Lograron entonces que sus lenguas invadieran sus húmedas cavidades, saboreando y degustándose, y luego unos mordiscos suaves de parte del chico hicieron que a la otra se le escapará un gemido. Se separaron por falta de aire, sus ojos pasaban de sus bocas a sus pechos y sin perder tiempo volvieron a repetirlo.

Esta vez el joven empujo a Haru hacía atrás poniéndola debajo de él, entonces bajo por su mentón hacía su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel dejándole algunas marcas rojas, ella solo suspiraba de placer y acariciaba su espalda con fervor. Pronto Gokudera se encontró con su primer obstáculo, la camisa. La hizo sentarse para luego subir la prenda acariciando lo que tocaba. La tiro lejos dejando en sostén a la chica, y dejándose embobado con lo que veía. De esto se aprovecho Haru para tumbarlo y empezar a jugar con su cuello para entonces morder su oreja.

Gokudera ahogaba sus gemidos intentando descubrir como desbrochar ese maldito sostén, lo que no pudo porque ella empezó a quitarle la camisa para lo cual necesito moverse. Entre besos y caricias la cargo y la llevo hasta su cuarto, donde la coloco en la cama y le quito sus shorts, lamió sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos hasta su entrepierna. Haru gimió fuerte. Se paró, se soltó el pelo y lo envolvió en otro apasionado beso. Bajo sus manos hasta su pantalón, metiendo unos dedos y tocando delicadamente lo que podía. Los desabrocho y cayeron al suelo, dejando ver su bóxer y como se notaba que lo rellenaba muy bien. Gokudera los pateo lejos, y sin dejar de besarla la logro quitarla su ropa interior superior.

Sus senos para él eran lo mejor y para tener 15 eran bastante atractivos. La empujó a la cama otra vez mordiendo uno de sus pechos y acariciando el otro con su mano derecha.

-ah…ah…Gokudera-san….ah….ah-

La chica puso ambas manos en su cabello, enredando sus dedos en sus plateadas hebras. A él le gustaban sus gemidos de placer. Quería más. Bajó sus manos hasta su intimidad por debajo de sus pantaletas en introdujo un dedo presionando un poco. Consiguió el efecto deseado, Haru empezó a subir la intensidad de sus alaridos y arqueo la cabezo moviéndola tratando de controlar todo el placer que sentía.

De un giro rápido Haru puso a su novio debajo de él, este se sorprendió pero no tanto como cuando ella bajo hacia su miembro duro y erecto y lo acarició suave y lentamente. Saco su bóxer y metió su abultado amigo en su boca, empezó a morderlo y lamerlo. Esta vez Gokudera no pudo con tener ninguno de sus gemidos guturales, pero si pudo controlar su cuerpo cuando sintió su erección cerca. Había llegado el momento.

Hizo parar a Haru, la acostó a un lado y se paró a su escritorio. Rebusco y encontró el pequeño preservativo. Shamal lo había dejado en su visita anterior. Aun que jamás lo admitiría le estaba agradecido.

La morena solo vio acostada lo que él estaba haciendo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Claro que era lógico lo que iba pasar, todo lo que habían hecho antes era para ese momento. El pensar en fundirse a Gokudera, la persona más amada para ella, incluso más que con Tsuna, era una mezcla de felicidad, miedo y deseo única.

Por fin termino su tarea de seguridad, miro al frente por la ventana. Sabía que ella lo había visto, sabía que entendía. No estaba seguro de que estuviera listo, pero sí de que lo haría. Se volteo y se encontró con la tierna mirada de Haru combinada con curiosidad, la miro con expectativa con interrogante y ella le respondió con una sonrisa, que luego él correspondió.

Se acerco y se coloco en posición. La miro y la besó, degustando como nunca sus labios. Comenzó a descender su virilidad tocando sus pliegues. Ella gimió. Bajo su boca por su cuello mordiendo con ternura, y prosiguió penetrando su virginal cuerpo poco a poco. Aun así Haru sintió dolor y dio un pequeño quejido que hizo al chico detenerse en el acto expectante. Haru beso su hombro y lo abrazó

-No te preocupes…ah...Continua-

Gokudera siguió a un con sumo cuidado, hasta ocuparla por completo. Justo entonces el dolor fue remplazado por una onda de placer infinito que hizo que ambos gimieran y se movieran. El chico comenzó con las embestidas, una más fuerte que la otra, ya no podía controlarse y ella agradecía eso. Le encantaba. Cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba llena de él. Sus caderas danzaban un frenético vaivén y sus bocas gritaban sus nombres y anhelaban por más. Todo un remolino de sensaciones únicas y placenteras los tenía atrapados y aun así podían sentir su amor y ternura en el único cuerpo en el que se convertían, una sola alma, llena de fuego. Pronto sintieron el arrebatador orgasmo,el cielo y el infierno se abrieron al mismo tiempo ante ellos y sus gritos desgarraron la silenciosa noche, las paredes vaginales de Haru se cerraron alrededor del miembro que vaciaba su contenido en ella.

Él desplomo cansado, ella lo abrazó débilmente. Ninguno hablo, jadeantes y calientes, solo sentían sus pechos subiendo y bajando al mismo tiempo, en sincronía con sus corazones. Con su única fuerza Gokudera se puso al lado de ella. Esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran para luego voltear a verse. Lo hicieron. Sus caras reflejaban satisfacción, orgullo, pasión y felicidad...y quizás algo de perversión. Sus ojos se encontraron...

-Jajajajajajajaja-

no pudieron evitar reírse, por producto de los nervios tal vez, pero eso hicieron reírse. Todo lo que habían peleado y discutido esa tarde sobre no hacerlo, no estar listo, decir que eso es ser pervertido, entre otras cosas, para terminar de esa manera. Desnudos y alegres. Valla que irónica es a vida. Definitivamente nunca sabes si algo te va a gustas algo hasta que lo pruebas*.

12:30 am. esa hora fue la que leyó en el reloj de su escritorio. Desde la cama. Sin ropa. Abrazada a su novio en igual estado, este la tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras enredaba sus dedos con su cabello. Los rayos se colaban por la ventana iluminando el cuarto. Una mesita con algunos platos y vasos donde alguna vez hubo comida. un delicado olor a rosas saliendo del baño justo con un níveo humo.

-En que piensas- pregunto, no la miraba. En realidad no miraba nada en especifico.

-En como mis papás me mataran cuando llegue-

-Tsk...Nadie te va a tocar. Yo estaré allí-

-lo sé- lo abrazó y se paró- Vamos que el agua ya esta lista- luego puso una cara más picara- El ultimo en llegar le frota la espalda al otro- y salió corriendo

-oye eso no es justo, tramposa!-

FIN...

del capi 2 xD

* * *

la tardanza de verdad, escuela ¬¬

ojala les guste

se cuidadan

esperen el de TsunaKyoko ;D


	3. Un cielo iluminado por la pasión

**Hello, aqui reportandome, oficialmente claro está, luego de mi ausencia. Lo del Cap 2 no cuenta xq la verdad no les dije nada, pero ahora sí. En primer lugar pido disculpas por el lemon GokuHaru, ya que para mí no quedo tan bien como quería (si a todos nos pasa) y en segundo les cuento: Cuando subí el primer capitulo, al día siguiente me fui de viaje a la playa, por lo cual no tuve Internet por casi una semana. Regresé un Sábado y solo me puse al día con el mundo vía Facebook y Twitter (enterarme de todo), el Domigo estuve todo el día en una peluquería haciéndome un tratamiento intenso (queratina, altamente recomendada) y el Lunes ya empezaba clases (Último año al fin) y bueno la escuela consumía mi tiempo y cerebro. Mi inspiración fue sustituida por cálculos, historia y ciencias. X eso el Lemon GokuHaru me quedó así, lo escribí durante mi "época oscura" por decirlo así (Ven ya estoy loca con literatura). Espero que este lemon compense mi error.**

**KHR no me pertenece es de la genial Amano-Sama**

**

* * *

**

_En la Casa de Kyoko_

-Pasa a la cocina, Tsuna-kun. Voy a hacer un poco de té-

-Bien, gracias-

Se dirigió al sitio indicado. En cuanto entro no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. Si bien desde afuera la casa de Kyoko se veía normal, su cocina no era para nada modesta. Grande y espaciosa, con una combinación de blanco y gris. Las alacenas de cada lado hechas de fina madera blanquecina y barnizada, los muebles (o mesones) de abajo hechos de mármol con muchos aparatos domésticos para cocinar -alguno de ellos desconocidos para él-, horno doble y una nevera plateada, de la que ella saco agua para hacer las bebidas.

-Valla Kyoko-chan tienes una increíble cocina- dijo con la boca abierta

-si lo sé- dijo un poco apenada- Es qué para mi mamá este es su lugar favorito, así que… quería que luciera muy bien-

-Pues lo logró-dijo todavía maravillado- _¡debió haberle costado mucho!_

Se recostó de uno de los mesones de un lado, mientras ella preparaba el té, dándole la espalda, en un mesón –también de mármol- justo en el centro, en frente de él. Siguió mirando alrededor todavía preguntándose cuanto habría costado esa decoración; pero se volteó cuando oyó un ruido metálico, a Kyoko se le calló una chuchara. Se agacho rápidamente a cogerla mostrando un poco más de sus piernas de lo que permitía su falda. Tsuna a verla se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Ella no pareció notarlo porque enseguida continúo con su labor.

En todo el día había tratado de ignorar los pensamientos "para nada inocentes" que tenía con la chica, producto de su conversación con su tutor "me las sé todas" Reborn. Pero con eso volvió el sentimiento de deseo, incluso más intenso aún. Respiró profundo, eso no podría pasar-por más que él quisiera- Kyoko no era así.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Ah..Gracias- recibió la taza y se la bebió de un sorbo, empezaba a hacer calor (para él). Kyoko lo vio interrogante, el solo sonrió torpemente y se estiró para servirse más, esta vez, procurando tomar con calma. Aun así no hizo que ella se distrajera, desde hace rato lo notaba algo extraño.

Volvió a su lugar con su tercer vaso de té, bebió cada sorbo con lentitud. Ella solo lo miró, él podía sentirlo, y lo ponía algo nervioso. Se termino su bebida y se volteo al lavadero que estaba justo a su lado, principalmente para mantenerse ocupado de la mira de ella y el incomodo silencio que se creó entre ellos.

Kyoko se sorprendió a sí misma no mirándolo, sino detallandolo. Su cuerpo no muy alto pero simple, sus piernas fuertes y brazos protectores, su espalda erguida, su cabello espeso y suave, sus ojos que atravesaban el alma en busca de la verdad y su boca en la que se dibujaba la más brillante sonrisa que jamás había visto. Un pequeño rubor apareció sin querer en su cara, las palabras de Hana tenían significado.

_-¿como puedes decir eso Hana? ¿Estas segura?-_

_-90% segura. Sawada es un chico, pero sigue siendo un hombre y tiene necesidades. Claro esta...que tu también- inquirió. Ella se sobresaltó._

_-No sé, jamás lo pensé-_

_-bueno de lo que si estoy 100% segura es que el si querrá. Lo demás depende de ti-_

De ella. En ese momento no estaba segura, es más hasta pensaba que mejor fuera que no pasará, pero ahora...algo en su interior deseaba al castaño con mucha fuerza. "_estoy 100% segura de que él si querrá" ¿_Será verdad?. Estaba tan embelesada con sus pensamientos que no noto que sus manos, apoyadas hacia atrás en el mesón, se acercaban peligrosamente a su vaso, con líquido aún. Justo traspasaba el borde...

-!Ciudado!- Grito Tsuna y llegó justo en el momento para sostener el recipiente y colocarlo seguro en su lugar. Suspiró aliviado y levanto la mirada. Estaba justo a centímetros de una sorprendida Kyoko, imito su misma expresión. Podía sentir su aliento justo en su boca, su corazón palpitando en su pecho, el calor de su cuerpo. Sus miradas fijas en el otro, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a mover su cabeza acortando la distancia para besarle. El también empezó a hacer lo mismo...

Se quito bruscamente hacia atrás, dejándola desconcertada y confundida. -ah... uf...casi se cae el vaso, estuvo cerca ¿no? ja ja ja- Desvió su cara a otra parte. Suspiró, no podía con eso

-Tsuna-kun- llamó ella, el se volteó. Se sintió mal cuando vio su rostro preocupado- ¿Te sucede algo? Has estado distraído toda la tarde. ¿Esta todo bien?- El no respondió sentía que si hablaba notaria que no estaba siendo sincero. Bajo la mirada a sus pies.-Sabes..-dijo atrayendo su atención-Esta bien sino me lo dices. Pero también quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea. Soy tu amiga, y más aún, tu novia.

Eso lo destruyó. Como había pensado en mentirle, no otra vez. Tenía razón, ahora estaban en una relación, y aunque no tenía ninguna experiencia en eso, sí sabía que la verdad y la confianza eran muy importantes. Estaba decidido.

-Bien te lo voy a decir-aclaró. La tomó de la cintura y la alzo sentándola en el mesón, le tomo las manos con las suyas apoyando sus codos sobre la superficie, por encima de sus piernas. Meditó un poco antes de hablar para escoger las palabras adecuadas. Ella solo esperaba atenta-Mira, todo comenzó porqué "alguien"...m-me dijo que en la tercera cita, pasan ciertas cosas- la miro esperando que captará la indirecta. Ella lo pensó. Sería posible que él también...Solo para asegurarse.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- inquirió

-Ahmm... ya sabes ESAS cosas...mmm...ESO- soltó muy ruborizado

-Ah... "eso"-repitió-Entiendo. A mi...a mi también me dijeron lo mismo-

-¿Así?- ella asintió-Uf que bueno, por un momento pensé que era él único. (risa fingida) Jajajaja que locas esas personas ¿verdad? jajajja

-Eh?

-Locas, digo eso no va a pasar jajajaja- Kyoko bajo su mirada, y puso una voz inocente pero insinuante.

-Y...¿Tú no quieres que pasé?-

-Eh? ¿que-que pasé? ah bueno yo...-justo cuando creyó que todo se solucionó.Tenía que ser sincero, pero como debía tomar esa pregunta, como alguna clase de prueba quizás-...Si- se mordió la lengua, había pensado en voz alta. Aun que esa era la verdad.

-Entonces... hagámoslo...- Tsuna se sorprendió. Acaso estaba invitándolo. Por supuesto que eso era. Pero no se lo podía creer. La miró de arriba a bajo: Su suéter amarillo de cierre, ajustado a su figura, su cortisima falda negra abombada, sus piernas descubiertas y sandalias del mismo color, altas de múltiples tiras. Cuando la vio así esa tarde le pareció hermosa, ahora bajo esa atmósfera, estaba...sexy y...deseable.

Kyoko puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo para unir sus labios, sin que este se opusiera, dejándose llevar. Él deslizo sus manos por el mueble hasta llegar a su cintura, la acerco a él, ella abrió sus piernas para quitar distancia, y las enlazó alrededor de su cintura. El beso pronto se torno más profundo, moviendo sus cabezas lentamente e introduciendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro degustándose mutuamente. Un gemido de parte de Kyoko se oyó cuando Tsuna mordió su labio, esto los excitó más. Se separaron en busca de aire, rápidamente ella busco su cuello y lo besó y lamió a ritmo pausado, él cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto, pero abrió uno y suspiró cuando ella empezó a morderlo. Sus manos en la espalda de ella apretaban con fuerza su cuerpo, sus cinturas se tocaban y rozaban, haciendo que su miembro palpitara de excite.

Con un impulso rudo. de quién sabe donde, la tiro hacia atrás y se subió al mesón, apoyándose con las rodillas. Ya encima de ella inicio frenéticos mordiscos a su cuello, gemia de placer y respiraba con agite. Deslizo su lengua por su clavícula, ella bajo el cierre a medida que él iba pasando por su tersa piel, lamió el principió de sus senos y todo su vientre. Ella rozaba sus rodillas de placer, tratando de contenerlo en su cuerpo y que no se escapara por su boca. El levanto la cabeza para mirarla. Su cara roja y jadeante como la suya, los ojos nublados por la lujuria y el deseo, su suéter abierto caía a cada lado de su esbelto torso marcado por él, a fuerza de besos, dejando ver su sostén negro que cubría unas tentadoras colinas. "Simplemente perfecta" pensó Tsuna.

La chica se apoyo en sus antebrazos para llegar a su oreja y morder su lóbulo, susurrándole: -Tsuna-kun vallamos arriba, no podemos hacerlo aquí- En otra situación le hubiera parecido cómico pero ahora, con su voz alterada por el agite, sonaba seductor y sensual. Y con mucha razón. Volvieron a la posición inicial. Sin dejar de besarse, Tsuna dio un paso, pero su cuerpo no le respondía tan bien como antes. Se tubo que apoyar en lo que consiguió sin dejar caer a su novia. Aun que poco parecía importarles a ambos sí caían o no, mientras su beso no se detuviera.

A tropezones, llegaron a la escalera donde la dejo para quitarle el suéter. Ahora tenía libertad para besar sus brazos y hombros, hizo el mis recorrido. Ella alzo la pierna para que este la tomara y rozara sus labios en una tierna caricia con la piel de esa zona, llegando hasta sus pies para quitarle los zapatos. Ella solo lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ya descalza se paró tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo hacia el otro piso. Mientras subían se deshizo de sus zapatos con dificultad. Cuando llegaron lo empujo contra la pared para desabotonar su primera camisa. ¿Y porque se había puesto dos en primer lugar? Ambos lo lamentaban. Se besaron y alzo su pierna por el muslo, tocando con la yema de los dedos su entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior. Eso la hizo gritar entre el beso. Y no es que estuvieran pendientes de que los oyeran o vieran. Los padres de Kyoko estaban de viaje y su hermano en casa de un amigo por asuntos escolares*. Solo estaban y existían ellos en ese lugar.

Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta sin molestarse en prender la luz. Tsuna se deshizo de su otra camisa. Llegaron como pudieron a la cama donde se lanzó y luego Kyoko subió gateando como una gata hacia él. Lamió su abdomen, dando especial cuidado a la cicatrices que conseguía. Una de ellas en su hombro, hecha en el futuro el día en que llegó y la salvó. La acarició con ternura deseando haber podido hacer algo más por él en ese momento. Se le salió una pequeña lágrima. Él se dio cuenta y la abrazó. No quería que se culpará, porque no era culpable. Se quedaron así un rato sin decir nada. Ella se levantó, se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. La llama comenzó arder otra vez. Tsuna acarició ambos muslos mientras bajaba su falda hasta sus rodillas y ella se la quitó con unos movimientos. Subió de vuelta a su espalda, y torpemente, intento encontrar el broche de su sostén. Kyoko rió un poco y se sentó sobre él.

-Se desabrocha por delante- aclaró. Tomo las manos de él y las puso al frente en la unión de las copas enseñándole como quitarlo. La prenda se soltó, ella estiró los brazos y arqueó la espalda para sacárselo, haciendo más visibles sus pechos. Tsuna quedó embobado. Ni en sus más directas fantasías, se imaginó algo así. No era la primera vez que veía una mujer desnuda, pero la que tenía al frente era distinta, hermosa y tentadora, la amaba. Kyoko solo se quedo mirando algo avergonzada, esperando.

-Eres hermosa Kyoko-chan- dijo sonriéndole, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Se voltearon y ella se colocó a bajo. Entonces él comenzó a consentir el nuevo espacio que le brindó. Mordió su lindo botón rosa causándole gemidos y gritos, y haciéndole decir su nombre entre ellos. No supo porque pero eso le causaba algo de ego. Los masajeo y beso hasta dejarlos duros y húmedos. Bajo por su estomago y se detuvo mirando la única prenda que le quedaba, puso ojos curiosos. La arrimó un poco con los dedos, tocando su intimidad mojada. Ella abrió fuerte los ojos ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? A Tsuna su mente no le respondía, su cuerpo actuaba bajo un instinto animal que ni él mismo conocía. Se acerco y con su lengua lamió sus jugos, ella se retorció de placer. Jamás pensó que algo como eso se sintiera tan bien. Ella también quería satisfacerlo así.

Se arrodillo como él para besarle, mientras sus juguetonas manos iban hacia sus jeans. Los desabrochó y bajó la mirada. Tsuna se sintió nervioso, nunca se consideró alguien muy bien dotado. Kyoko miro el abultamiento en su bóxer, le pareció interesante que quiso tocarlo. Cuando lo hizo Tsuna sintió un fuego recorriendo su cuerpo, y también como su miembro crecía con cada caricia. Sin aguantar le quito esa negra prenda y quedó sorprendida. ¿Así de grande era? Definitivamente las proporciones de algunas partes no debían ser comparadas con las del cuerpo. Su virilidad estaba erecta y dura, de eso se dio cuenta ella mientras la mordía. Tsuna jadeaba con fuerza, su cuerpo sudoroso no soportaría mucho. Un poco de su liquido blancuzco se salió a su boca, haciendo que retrocediera y se lamiera lo labios.

Intercambiaron miradas apremiantes, comunicándose. Se bajaron de la cama terminando de quitarse sus pocas ropas desalineadas y Tsuna busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón el condón -proporcionado por Reborn-, se lo colocó y metió la mano en el otro bolsillo. Sintió como su mano libre era apretada, se volteó. Ella tenía una cálida sonrisa, y con sus mejilla coloradas parecía una muñeca. Le devolvió la misma expresión. Regresaron a la cama y se acomodaron. Empezó a entrar en ella, iba haciendo espacio. Ella contuvo un quejido de dolor. El siguió completamente, y el placer y sensación de gozo se esparció por cada célula de su organismo. El embestía con suavidad, hiendo cada vez más rápido. Y rápido. Y más rápido.

-Ah...Tsu...ah..ah..ah..Tsuna!...ah- Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Se aferro a las sábanas moviéndose descontroladamente. Él tenía las manos hechas puños con los brazos estirados y la cabeza baja, apretando los dientes mientras arremetía de adentro hacía fuera, una y otra vez. Lentamente los empujes fueron perdiendo fuerza, Tsuna se cansaba. Cerró su puño derecho. Ellos no querían terminar, deseaban un poco más. Así que la volteó para que quedara encima de él. Se sentó, todavía penetrada, y apoyó ambas manos en su pecho. Rápidamente comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre él en ligeros saltos, aumentando de nuevo el éxtasis. La adrenalina corrió por toda la sangre y el sudor cubrió sus pieles. Kyoko entreabrió sus ojos mirando a Tsuna, este estaba totalmente ido en la ola de placer, fue cuando notó algo que traía en su mano derecha. Un pequeño objeto azul, con algunas palabras. Era el amuleto que le había regalado para la buena suerte. Ella sonrió, bajo para besarle y unió su mano con la que tenía el amuleto. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Sin evitarlo. Así como estaban, el orgasmo inminente los envolvió. Se aferraron a sus manos con fuerza, aplastando el amuleto. Por un precioso momento eran uno, sus almas fundidas y su corazones combinados. La libertad que jamás habían sentido antes, el calor mas delicioso, el amor mas puro. Poco a poco su agarre se aflojó. Ella dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro, dormida. Con su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Él tomo la sábana con la mano libre, cubriéndolos, y luego la posó en su espalda dibujando círculos con la yema de sus dedos. Pronto el cansancio lo venció, miro la mano donde todavía tenían el amuleto. Sonrió. No soló le trajo suerte en batallas, sino también en lo que más quería. No importa si después no se casaba con ella, ya había vivido la luna de miel. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño disfrutando la sensación de dormir junto con la persona que amas.

La luz se intensifico a medida que el amanecer daba su aparición, el suave viento mecía las plantas y unos pájaros se posaron en el marco de la ventana, regalando su dulce trinar como despertador para la joven pareja. Abrieron pesadamente los ojos, el varón se estiro un poco, ella levanto la cabeza para besarle.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- respondió acariciando su espalda. Ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza de lado y cerro los ojos. El le besó la coronilla-Ayer fue una noche increíble

-la mejor de todas- rió

_La mejor de todas ¿eh?. _Puso su brazos detrás de su cabeza con cara de orgullo. No estaba mal para ser la primera vez**.

-Ah... Tsu-kun?- dijo. Se sorprendió por su nuevo apodo, pero más aún que ella se incorporara mirando hacía los lados.

-¿qué sucede?-

-Ah mmm...esta no es mi habitación- sentenció con extrañase y un dejo de miedo. Tsuna también se incorporó y volteo a su alrededor. Con el cuarto iluminado se veía el color amarillo de las paredes. En el piso había ropa masculina tirada aparte de la de él y unos libros y hojas, las paredes tenían afiches de tipos rudos con guantes, un saco de boxeo y una cómoda con tres trofeos y una cinta azul; incluso la sábana verde oscuro con que se arropaban parecía descuadrar en un cuarto para chicas. Y claro no lo era.

-Estamos en la habitación de Oni-chan-dijo calmada, pero sin creérselo.

-Oh, Oh-

Se miraron y rieron con nerviosismo por la situación.

-Menos mal que él regresa es mañana- Tsuna se alivió y se dejo caer en la almohada.

-Será mejor que vuelva casa antes de que mi mamá se vuelva loca- Ella asintió. Se pararon y comenzó la búsqueda de su ropa. Ya vestidos, Tsuna estaba cerca de la puerta colocándose sus zapatos, se puso de pie justo cuando Kyoko llego a despedirse. Estiró su brazo el puso algo en la mano

-Toma, no valla a ser que se te quede- dijo feliz. El miro su mano con su amuleto en ella. Lo apretó y acerco a su pecho, con una mirada decidida.

-Jamás podría estar si el- Se despidió con un beso, y le prometió venir esa misma tarde. Y quién sabe, tal vez pudieran hacer de esa tarde "la mejor de todas"

* * *

*Cuantos de ustedes pensaron que no estaban solos xD

**Uhi Tsuna perdiste algo._. -Qué cosa?- Tu ego ¬¬ se fue por los cielos :P. que se puede hacer es un hombre con orgullo XD

**Bueno aqui termina, el fin finito xD Ojala les hayas gustado. Personalmente a mi me encanto, salió tal como yo quería e imaginaba (losé que pervertida) anhelo que también puedan imaginárselo hasta mejor que yop. Pido disculpas ota vez *-* prometo ser mas cuidadosa, y también les daré, en un futuro espero no muy lejano, un lemon GokuHaru como debe ser.**

**PD: Odio la escuela ¬¬**

**Respondo-ondo^^**

**Angelzk: amigo tus comens siempre son buenos, que bueno q te gusto ^^ Trankis yo te envío toda la inspiración (pervertida) que tenga**

**kUUrOOOUUSAA****Gii :**** me encanta tu forma de escribir, me parece cuchi :D Si no ME fui! es que la escuela me chupa el cerebro :$ pero sobreviviré ^^**

**Ichigo: Disculpa no quería matarte :( que bueno que volviste. viva la perversión! xD**

**ninatsi: uhi no te había visto ._. que bueno que te gusto y te pareció romántico .-. a mi creo que fue lo ultimo na' más xD**


End file.
